THE SECRET GUARDIAN
by mashedpootato
Summary: Chanyeol adalah lelaki muda yang merasa mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun adalah seorang pengawal yang bernafas demi melayani apapun yang tuan mudanya mau. /"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." / "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Tidak ketika aku telah menemukan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupku."/ [CHANBAEK] [M Rated Scenes, NC, Sex, Dirty Talk] [Bodyguard!Servant!AU]


**\- The Secret Guardian -**

 **ChanBaek fanfiction story**

 **by : mashedpootato**

 **Casts : Chanyeol, Baekhyun, other exo members, etc.**

 **Main pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Side pairings : HunHan, KaiSoo**

 **Genre: Romance, drama, bodyguard!AU, servant!AU**

 **Warning: contains of M rated scenes, NC, Sex, Dirty talk, YAOI pairing, boys love, boy x boy**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Chanyeol adalah lelaki muda yang merasa mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun adalah seorang pengawal yang bernafas demi melayani apapun yang tuan mudanya mau.**

 **/ "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." / "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Tidak ketika aku telah menemukan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupku."/**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **\- Chapter 1 -**

 **The Young Master**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah sebuah hari di akhir musim gugur. Hujan tipis turun sejak semalam, meninggalkan jejak basah air dan udara lembab nan dingin di sepanjang jalan. Suhu turun begitu drastis hingga 12 derajat Celcius, dan Byun Baekhyun mengutuk pakaian hangat-yang tidak terlalu hangat-yang ia kenakan. Seharusnya ia memilih sebuah parka tebal atau semacamnya untuk dikenakan dibanding hoodie abu-abu yang dipilihnya ini. Namun paling tidak, pakaian ini sedikit membuatnya tenang. Hoodie selalu membuatnya nyaman dan rileks, terlebih hoodie abu-abunya yang satu ini.

Sudah lebih dari lima tahun sejak Baekhyun mengunjungi negara ini-Korea Selatan. Terakhir kali ia menginjakkan tempat di bandara ini, adalah ketika ia melakukan penerbangannya ke Amerika Serikat lima tahun lalu, dan sejak hari tersebut lelaki itu belum pernah lagi kembali. Tidak ketika tak ada yang perlu dilakukan di tempat yang menyimpan masa lalunya ini.

Namun kini, Baekhyun datang dengan alasan yang berbeda, yaitu sebuah penawaran kerja. Jika saja bos-nya di kafe tempat ia bekerja tidak memecatnya dengan gaji tiga bulan yang tak dibayar, Byun Baekhyun tidak akan terbang ke Korea demi sebuah pekerjaan baru. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tak mungkin memilih menjadi gelandangan di negeri orang.

Baekhyun langsung melayangkan pandangan begitu keluar dari pintu pemeriksaan berkas dan barang. Agaknya bandara hari ini tidak begitu ramai. Hanya beberapa orang yang nampak berdiri di balik pagar pembatas, menunggu seseorang yang akan mereka jemput. Baekhyun sendiri langsung menangkap papan nama dengan tulisan tebal bertulis namanya yang dipegang seorang pria di balik pagar.

Setengah berlari Baekhyun menghampirinya, membungkuk dan tersenyum pada lelaki muda itu.

"Apa kau Byun Baekhun?" Tanya lelaki tinggi itu. Ia nampak tak menyangka dan-kaget?

"Ne." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Lelaki itu terkekeh. "Well-ku pikir Byun Baekhyun yang ku jemput akan nampak lebih-umm-

"Tinggi?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya menelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu dia."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Well, kau adalah orang ke sekian-ratus yang menyebutku pendek tuan-

"Kim Tae Woo. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kasper."

Baekhyun tersenyum, menerima uluran tangan lelaki itu dan menjabat tangannya singkat. "Baekhyun." Ujarnya singkat.

"Haruskah kita berangkat sekarang? Biar aku bantu dengan kopermu."

"Tidak usah. Lagipula aku tidak membawa banyak barang kemari."

Bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki banyak barang untuk dibawa, tapi Baekhyun harus buru-buru mengemasi barang-barangnya semalam sebelum ia digusur dari flatnya karena tunggakan uang sewa. Jadi ia hanya bisa membawa barang-barang penting saja bersamanya.

"Ayolah, kau adalah tamu di sini. Lagipula Nyonya Park tidak akan senang jika tahu aku tidak memperlakukan tamunya dengan baik." Kasper berhasil meraih kopernya, membawanya seraya keduanya berjalan menuju pintu keluar bandara.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. Nyonya Park. Ia ingat betul dengan wanita yang ditemuinya tiga bulan lalu itu. Tak disangka pada akhirnya Baekhyun benar-benar datang kemari untuk memenuhi tawaran pekerjaan yang diberikan wanita itu.

"Sepertinya kau begitu dekat dengan Nyonya Park." Ujar Kasper begitu keduanya masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil benz hitam.

"Tidak juga. Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu di kafe dimana aku bekerja di New York. Ia wanita yang begitu baik."

"Well, ia pastilah begitu terkesan denganmu hingga tak hentinya berbicara tentangmu sejak kau menelepon bahwa kau bersedia bekerja di sini. Ia bahkan berkali-kali menyuruhku menjemputmu dua jam sebelum jam landing pesawat, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika saja 'Baekhyunnie-nya akan tiba dengan penerbangan yang lebih awal.'"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah mendengar ucapan itu. Tatapannya menyapu pemandangan pagi di luar jendela. Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk menampakkan hiruk pikuk kota. Saat ini, kehidupan di kota Seoul baru mulai menggeliat bangun, memulai hari dengan coffee shops yang baru dibuka, toko-toko yang menyiapkan barang dagangan mereka, dan satu-dua orang yang mulai sibuk berangkat bekerja.

Seketika, ia merasa begitu lelah, mengingat ia sama sekali tidak bisa tertidur selama 7 jam perjalanan udaranya, bahkan dengan nyamannya kursi kelas VIP yang dipesankan Nyonya Park sekalipun. Ia terlalu gugup menyadari ia akan kembali hidup ke kota yang telah lama ia tinggalkan ini untuk bisa tidur tenang saat itu.

Rasa kantuk perlahan menyapanya. Ia bisa merasa lebih tenang sekarang, ketika ia sudah tiba di sini dengan selamat. Persetan dengan apa yang akan ia hadapi nantinya. Ia sungguh mengantuk saat ini, dan apa yang ia lakukan adalah membiarkan dirinya tidur. Hangatnya penghangat ruangan di mobil, dan pemandangan sepi di luar jendela perlahan membawa tubuh lelah Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ujar Kasper seraya menepuk bahunya pelan, membangunkan Baekhyun.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. Menyadari bahwa pemandangan di luar jendela tak lagi menampakkan pemandangan jalan kota Seoul, melainkan sebuah bangunan mansion putih yang nampak begitu megah.

Ya, seperti dugaannya, Nyonya Park adalah seorang wanita yang sungguh kaya raya.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari pintu mobil bermaksud membantu Kasper membawa barangnya dari bagasi, ketika seorang wanita paruh baya yang nampak familiar berhambur keluar pintu mansion memanggil namanya dengan wajah gembira.

"Baekhyunie!" Nyonya Park langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun yang belum sempat bereaksi apapun.

"Syukurlah kau tiba dengan selamat. Sudah lama sekali, kau nampak lebih kurus dari yang terakhir kali ku ingat. Tapi tak apa, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu pagi ini." Cerocos wanita berwajah ramah itu, mengamati wajah Baekhyun dari jarak dekat dengan ekspresi yang sedikit khawatir.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, "Senang bertemu dengan anda kembali, Nyonya Park."

"Senang kau mau menerima tawaran pekerjaanku, Baekhyunie." Wanita itu balas tersenyum, memeluk Baekhyun singkat dan membawanya masuk menuju rumah, membiarkan beberapa pelayan yang mengurus barang-barang bawaannya.

Well, agaknya kata 'sarapan' sama sekali tidak layak dengan apa yang ia lihat di atas meja makan. Ini lebih layak disebut 'jamuan makan' melihat begitu banyaknya menu di atas meja. Bukan hanya makanan, namun juga berbagai jenis minuman; teh yang baru saja diseduh, kopi, susu, aneka jus, dan- _what the fuck._ Apa itu wine? Siapa yang meminum wine di pagi hari seperti ini?

Pertanyaan Baekhyun pun terjawab ketika seorang pelayan meraih botol red wine mahal itu dan menuangkannya di wine glass untuk Nyonya Park. Ya, tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang meminum segelas wine di pagi hari jika bukan seorang wanita kaya sepertinya.

"Aku menyiapkan berbagai jenis makanan untuk berjaga-jaga. Maksudku, kau adalah orang native Korea, tapi kau sudah cukup lama menetap di Amerika. Jadi aku tidak begitu yakin kau lebih suka dengan menu sarapan Western, Korea atau malah mungkin yang lainnya."

"Ini lebih dari cukup Nyonya Park. Dan saya tidak punya preferensi khusus dalam memilih menu makanan, jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir. Dan terimakasih atas menu sarapan yang sudah repot-repot anda siapkan ini."

"Dengan senang hati, Baekhyun." Mrs. Park tersenyum hangat. Sebuah senyuman yang selalu mengingatkan Baekhyun pada betapa semua ibu memiliki kehangatan yang sama dalam senyumannya.

Keduanya hanyut dalam kesibukan sarapan mereka, diselingi dengan obrolan ringan satu sama lain. Kebanyakan mengenai Nyonya Park yang menanyai bagaimana perjalanan Baekhyun kemari, dan bagaimana keadaannya di Amerika sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Baekhyun sendiri menemukan dirinya begitu terbuka membicakan semua hal itu. Menceritakan bagaimana tiket pesawat kelas VIP yang wanita itu berikan amatlah mengesankan dan ia berterimakasih karenanya, juga mengenai bagaimana ia harus mengemasi barang-barangnya dengan terburu-buru sebelum diusir dari flatnya karena tunggakan uang sewa.

Mrs. Park kembali menampakkan ekspresi khawatirnya ketika Baekhyun berbicara tentang hal itu. Diraihnya tangan lelaki muda tersebut dari seberang meja.

"Aku senang kau mau menerima tawaranku untuk bekerja di sini, Baekhyunie. Kau di sana sendiri, namun di sini, kau bisa bergantung pada kami."

Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan emosi semacam ini. Apa sebutannya-terharu? Entahlah. Sudah sekian lama sejak ia merasa begitu dihargai kehadirannya. Dan sejujurnya itu membuatnya sedikit takut.

Bagaimana bisa, wanita sebaik Nyonya Park, memberikan uluran tangan pada orang asing seperti Baekhyun, bahkan tanpa tahu latar belakang lelaki itu sama sekali.

Baekhyun bertemu Nyonya Park tiga bulan lalu, di kafe tempat ia bekerja. Saat itu beliau ke Amerika untuk menemani suaminya menghadiri konferensi bisnis, namun ia harus berakhir kesepian sepanjang hari karena kesibukan suaminya. Saat itulah ia bertemu Baekhyun di sebuah kafe.

Obrolan sesaat membuat keduanya tahu bahwa mereka memiliki kebangsaan yang sama. Obrolan ringan membawa mereka ke obrolan yang semakin dalam tiap kali Nyonya Park datang di hari berikutnya. Keduanya bahkan sempat makan malam dan jalan bersama, dengan dalih bahwa wanita paruh baya itu butuh seorang personal guide untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan selama berada di New York. Di antara obrolan mereka itulah Nyonya Park sempat menawarkan Baekhyun untuk kembali ke Korea dan bekerja padanya. Namun mengingat pekerjaan yang masih cukup mapan saat itu, lelaki itu menolak tawaran tersebut sopan, dengan catatan akan memikirkannya sewaktu-waktu. Dan di sinilah ia, menerima tawaran kerja itu setelah dipecat dari pekerjaannya yang lama.

Ngomong-ngomong soal pekerjaan...

"Nyonya Park, mengenai pekerjaan yang anda tawarkan-sebenarnya pekerjaan apa itu?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu sadar bahwa ia sama sekali belum mendapat detail mengenai pekerjaan barunya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga belum begitu yakin pada awalnya. Ada begitu banyak pekerjaan yang bisa saja ku berikan, baik dalam lingkup kegiatan harian maupun perusahaan. Namun setelah ku pikir-pikir-" Nyonya Park mengernyitkan dahi sesaat.

"-aku tahu pekerjaan yang paling cocok untukmu, Baekhyun." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum penuh arti pada si lelaki muda.

.

.

.

"Asisten pribadi?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Ya, kau bisa menyebutnya begitu, walau tidak terlalu tepat juga sebenarnya. Bisa dibilang kau akan menjadi asisten pribadi, garis miring pelayan pribadi, garis miring seorang bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?!"

Nyonya Park tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget Baekhyun, dan menepuk tangan lelaki itu pelan, berusaha menenangkan.

"Ini tidak seperti kau tak bisa bela diri atau semacamnya. Aku tahu kau memiliki sabuk hitam hapkido. Jika tidak, kau tak akan bisa menghabisi berandal yang berusaha mencopetku waktu itu." Ujar Nyonya Byun mengingatkan.

Baekhyun hanya termenung. Bayaran yang diberikan memang cukup luar biasa, namun membayangkan ia menjadi seorang bodyguard, imajinasinya bahkan tak mampu membayangkan itu semua.

"Bukan berarti kau barus berkelahi atau semacamnya dalam pekerjaan ini Baekhyun-ah. Kau akan menjadi asisten pribadi putraku. Ia seumuran denganmu, jadi aku juga yakin kalian bakal bisa mudah dekat satu sama lain. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya membantu kegiatan kesehariannya, mengurus jadwal, dan menemaninya untuk memastikan ia tidak membuat masalah."

Well, sebenarnya itu tidak terdengar lebih baik bagi Baekhyun.

"Lalu, kegiatan keseharian apa yang anda maksud?"

"Umm, hal-hal sederhana seperti membangunkannya di pagi hari, memastikan ia tidak melewatkan jadwal makan, dan membantunya bersiap berangkat ke kantor, serta hal-hal sepele yang lainnya."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk ragu.

"Well, ini adalah akhir pekan. Tapi ia tetap harus sudah bangun jam segini. Kau bisa memulai pekerjaanmu dengan membangunkannya, Baekhyun-ah. Pelayan, tolong antar Baekhyun ke kamar Chanyeol."

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti pelayan yang diperintahkan itu dengan ragu. Kalimat Nyonya Park terdengar seakan-akan ia tengah dikirim sebagai pekerja prostitusi ke seorang pelanggan, seperti yang biasa ia tonton di film-film mafia.

Hingga akhirnya, Baekhyun menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan sebuah pintu di ujung koridor lantai dua. Tepat di seberang persis ruang itu-ujar pelayan-adalah kamarnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang, mengetuk pintu kayu itu pelan. Selama beberapa detik tak ada jawaban, dan ia mencoba mengetuk sekali lagi. Namun hasilnya sama saja. Iseng ia meraih gagang pintu di depannya, dan ia sedikit terkaget ketika tahu pintu tersebut ternyata tidak terkunci.

Hati hati, Baekhyun membuka daun pintu tersebut dan melongokkan kepalanya masuk ke dalam. Ruangan masih begitu gelap hanya dengan cahaya remang yang mengintip dari celah gorden yang tertutup. Baekhyun pun memutuskan masuk mengendap-endap dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

 _Holly shit._ Ruangan ini begitu luas untuk ukuran sebuah kamar yang ditempati seorang diri. Baekhyun bersumpah, ruangan ini bahkan lebih luas dari lebar flat-nya dulu, itu belum termasuk dengan ruang baju dan kamar mandi yang dimiliki ruangan ini.

Ragu, Baekhyun menyibak gorden putih yang masih tertutup, membiarkan cahaya matahari menerawang masuk menyinari ruang bernuansa hitam putih itu.

Sebuah erangan berat dan geliat samar di balik gumpalan selimut mengindikasikan bahwa memang ada seseorang di atas ranjang. Ragu Baekhyun kembali mengendap, menyentuh sesuatu yang sepertinya merupakan bahu lelaki di balik bed cover tersebut.

"T-tuan muda, waktunya bangun." Ujarnya lirih yang hanya dijawab dengan erangan malas.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Well, ini adalah tugas pertama yang Nyonya Park berikan padanya. Jadi ia tidak mungkin turun ke lantai bawah dengan kabar bahwa ia gagal membangunkan tuan mudanya.

"Tuan muda," ujar Baekhyun lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih yakin. "Sekarang sudah pukul delapan lewat. Waktunya anda bangun, dan sarapan."

Baekhyun mencoba mengguncang tubuh itu lebih kuat, diikuti sebuah erangan oleh suara berat yang terdengar sedikit serak.

"Pergilah. Ini hari Minggu."

Baekhyun menelan ludah, mendengar suara yang terdengar begitu mengintimidasi itu. Dipandangnya sosok lelaki yang tengah berusaha kembali terlelap itu. Diakuinya, ia nampak begitu tampan dengan struktur wajah tegas maskulin, serta sepasang telinga lebar yang sedikit mencolok. Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum tipis memandangnya.

"Tapi anda tetap harus bangun dan tidak melewatkan sarapan anda, Tuan. Nyonya sudah menunggu anda di bawah."

Merasa kesal, lelaki itu menyibak selimutnya cepat. Namun apa yang tidak Baekhyun sangka adalah bagaimana pria itu tiba-tiba menarik lengannya, membawa Baekhyun terjatuh ke atas tubuhnya, dan memeluknya erat.

"Sepuluh menit lagi."

Baekhyun terbelalak, tidak paham apa yang terjadi. Apa-apaan ini?!

Namun pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam hati Baekhyun itu seketika terpotong ketika ia merasakan sesuatu di lehernya. Sesuatu yang terasa begitu lembut, dan sedikit basah. Lelaki tinggi itu menyapukan bibirnya ke leher Baekhyun dengan begitu lembut. Sementara tangannya mulai bergerak turun menggerayangi pinggang dan pantatnya.

 _What the fuck._

"Yah! Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Baekhyun meronta dalam pelukan erat pria itu. Sementara pria yang lebih tinggi tak berhenti bermain dengan tubuhnya, meremas gumpalan sintal pantat Baekhyun tanpa berhenti menghisap permukaan lehernya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika ia merasakan bibir plump itu menghisap kuat sebuah titik di lehernya, tepat di area sensitifnya, membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang dengan sebuah desah samar lolos dari bibirnya. Kenikmatan yang luar biasa seketika merasuki tubuh lelaki yang lebih pendek.

"Ngh- lepaskan." Baekhyun mencoba mendorong dada bidang di depannya. Namun jilatan, pagutan dan gigitan di ceruk leher dan tulang selangkanya tersebut justru semakin menjadi-jadi. Baekhyun yakin lelaki tinggi itu sudah berhasil meninggalkan beberapa tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Eungh!" Tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang kuat ketika tangan kekar itu meremas bokongnya dengan begitu ahli. Naik ke balik hoodie-nya, dan merengkuh pinggangnya dengan posesif.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata, mati-matian menahan lenguhan yang nyaris keluar dari bibirnya ketika lagi-lagi pria itu menghisap ceruk lehernya.

"Well, selamat datang pelayan baru." Bisik suara berat itu parau, tepat di telinganya.

Seketika bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang, dan ia kembali mendesah ketika pria itu menjilat dan mengulum daun telinganya.

"Ahhh...tuan-aah..."

Baekhyun menutup matanya rapat ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan meraih kancing celananya, dengan ahli membuka zipper black jeans tersebut.

"Ku akui, ibuku punya selera yang bagus dalam memilih karyawan." Lelaki berambut kelabu itu menyeringai, tanpa menghentikan permainan tangan dan bibirnya.

 _Byun Baekhyun, sadarlah._

Akal sehat Baekhyun terus memberontak, namun tubuhnya seakan berujar lain. Memberikan reaksi pada tiap sentuhan pria itu di tubuhnya.

Tangan besar itu mulai menggerayangi area pribadinya, meremasnya pelan dengan gerakan menggoda.

 _Fuck_.

Seakan baru terbangun, sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong tubuh itu. Dan dalam hitungan detik, lelaki pendek itu melayangkan sebuah pukulan mentah tepat di pipi lelaki yang lebih tinggi, membuatnya sedikit terhepas menjauh, dan mengerang memegang pipinya.

Dengan segera Baekhyun beringsut menjauh, nafas terengah dengan kondisi yang begitu berantakan. Rambutnya sedikit basah oleh peluh tipis di dahinya, serta hoodienya setengah tersingkap dengan celana yang nyaris terbuka.

"Ugh, shit!"

Baekhyun tersadar dari kebingungannya ketika mendengar erangan pria yang tak jauh di sebelahnya. Melihat bagaimana pria tinggi itu menatap nyalang padanya dengan bibir yang berdarah karena pukulan si lelaki pendek.

Baekhyun menelan ludah.

Bagus sekali Byun Baekhyun. Kau baru saja memukul majikanmu tepat di hari pertama bekerja.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Chanyeol. Ibu lihat kau sudah bertemu dengan Baekhyunie."

Nyonya Park melayangkan senyuman hangatnya pada dua orang lelaki muda yang merununi anak tangga menuju ruang makan. Chanyeol dengan wajah bersungut-sungut seraya memegang pipinya yang memar, dan Baekhyun yang berjalan ragu sedikit jauh di belakang dengan wajah bersalah.

Nyonya Park tertawa pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat luka memar di pipi anaknya, nampak sama sekali tak kaget dengan hal tersebut.

"Baekhyunnie, kemari. Duduklah."

Baekhyun meraih bangku tak jauh dari Nyonya Park, masih dengan kepala yang tertuntuk. Walau tanpa dengan melihatnya, Baekhyun tahu Park Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi sengit saat ini.

"Sepertihalnya yang sudah ibu katakan beberapa waktu lalu, Chanyeol. Ibu sudah memilihkan seorang asisten pribadi baru untukmu. Mulai sekarang Baekhyun yang akan mengurus segalanya untukmu."

Sesaat Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya melirik lelaki di sebelah ibunya itu. Baekhyun menelan ludah, dan Chanyeol berdecih seraya mengalihkan wajahnya kembali kepada toast dan bacon di piring sarapannya.

"Dong Il ahjussi bisa mengurus semua keperluanku." Ujarnya dingin.

"Sung Dong Il sudah terlalu tua untuk bekerja. Sudah saatnya ia pensiun dan menikmati hari tuanya, dan bukannya mengurus semua masalah yang kau lakukan selama ini."

"Ia masih cukup kuat."

"Ya, tapi tidak untuk mengawasimu sepanjang waktu. Mulai saat ini, Baekhyun yang akan menggantikan pekerjaannya, dan kau tidak bisa menolak itu, anak muda."

Baekhyun semakin menciut merasakan atmosfer memanas karena nada tinggi yang Nyonya Park gunakan. Serta ekspresi dingin yang Chanyeol berikan pun sama sekali tidak membantunya lebih tenang.

"Terserah ibu saja. Aku tidak peduli." Ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya, meninggalkan sarapan yang bahkan belum sempat disentuhnya.

Nyonya Park menghela nafas, seraya memijat dahinya frustrasi, memperhatikan anak laki-lakinya pergi tanpa berdaya.

"Anak itu benar-benar keras kepala." Ujarnya pelan. "Kau harus benar-benar mengawasinya, Baekhyunie. Terkadang ia begitu berontak hingga menimbulkan begitu banyak masalah. Keluarga ini berharap banyak darinya sebagai penerus perusahaan ayahnya."

Baekhyun terdiam, memandang sesaat wanita paruh baya yang nampak lelah itu. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada piring sarapan yang masih utuh di atas meja.

"Saya tidak begitu paham dengan semua ini, Nyonya Park. Namun saya akan berusaha semampu saya." Ujar lelaki itu lirih.

Baekhyun tersenyum samar, berusaha sedikit menenangkan ibu majikannya itu, dan nyonya Park tersenyum membalasnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu kayu mahagoni di hadapannya, namun tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini ia langsung masuk tanpa lama menunggu jawaban dari seseorang di dalam.

"Tuan muda, anda belum memakan sarapan anda." Ujar Baekhyun seraya membawa sebuah nampan makanan berisi sarapan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Lelaki yang tengah berbaring terlentang di atas ranjang itu tak menggubris kehadiran lelaki berambut coklat itu. Bertahan diam dengan lengan yang menutupi matanya yang terpejam dengan rambut ash-grey nya yang masih begitu berantakan.

"Tuan muda-

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu, bodoh." Ujar Chanyeol tanpa merubah posisinya.

"Kalau begitu... Aku boleh memanggilmu Chanyeol?"

"Apa maumu kemari, hah?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dengan nada tajam yang Chanyeol gunakan, menarik nafas dalam.

"Aku ingin kau memakan sarapanmu." Ujar Baekhyun berusaha sabar.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Tinggalkan saja di meja, aku akan memakannya nanti."

Ruangan yang kembali sunyi sesaat setelahnya membuat Chanyeol mengira Baekhyun sudah pergi, namun sebuah gerakan di sisi ranjangnya membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan mata.

"Yha! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentaknya ketika Baekhyun secara paksa menyingkirkan lengan Chanyeol yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Diam dan tenanglah." Ujar Baekhyun kesal. "Aku hanya akan mengobati luka di wajahmu."

Dan ketika itulah Chanyeol kemudian sadar dengan kotak P3K semangkok air es di dekatnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam ketika Baekhyun dengan hati-hati mengompres luka memar di pipi kirinya. Kemudian mengoleskan obat antiseptik pada luka robek di bibirnya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan bagaimana dahi Baekhyun setengah mengernyit berkonsentrasi, sementara pipinya nampak sedikit merona oleh posisi mereka saat ini; Chanyeol berbaring terlentang, dengan Baekhyun duduk membungkuk di sebelahnya.

"Maafkan aku sudah memukulmu. Aku hanya sedikit-kaget." Lirih Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol memberikan seringainya.

"Itu tidak seberapa, kau tahu. Aku sudah biasa mendapat pukulan yang lebih dari pada ini."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Nyonya Park tidak salah ketika bilang bahwa kau biasa membuat banyak masalah."

Chanyeol mendengus, bangkit duduk dan memandang lelaki di hadapannya tersebut.

"Dengar. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa mau ibuku dengan mempekerjakanmu untukku. Namun orang sepertimu sama sekali tidak tepat untuk pekerjaan ini."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak acuh, bangkit berdiri untuk menyingkirkan kotak P3K dan meraih nampan sarapan di atas meja.

"Ibumu mempekerjakanku dengan berbagai pertimbangan. Bisa jadi aku memang cukup layak." Jawab Baekhyun cuek, membuat Chanyeol menggeram pelan.

"Aku membutuhkan seseorang yang bakal banyak berurusan dengan kehidupan harianku. Dan kau nampak tidak akan sanggup menanganinya."

Belum lama lalu, Baekhyun sudah mendengar dari Nyonya Park mengenai sosok seperti apa putranya itu. Ia adalah sosok yang pekerja keras dalam masalah pekerjaan, namun di sisi lain juga begitu berontak dan urak-urakan. Sifat yang emosional tak jarang membuat ia menggunakan kekerasan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya, mabuk-mabukan, dan _seks_. Hal itu pulalah yang mungkin membuat Chanyeol begitu frontal menyentuhnya pagi tadi, bahkan ketika mereka baru pertama bertemu satu sama lain.

Dan semua kebiasaan itu, adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak Nyonya Park harapkan dari satu-satunya anak lelakinya tersebut.

"Jika maksudmu tentang kekuatan, aku tidaklah seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Aku memiliki sabuk hitam hapkido, jadi aku bisa berkelahi. Atau paling tidak, aku bisa menghentikanmu berkelahi."

Baekhyun meletakkan nampan makanannya di atas ranjang-di antara ia dan Chanyeol terduduk.

"Aku akan melayanimu, mengurus keperluanmu, dan menjaga kau jauh-jauh dari masalah. Aku akan melakukan apapun itu."

Chanyeol menyeringai samar.

"Apapun?" Ia menaikkan alisnya dengan ekspresi meremehkan, mendekatkan wajah tampannya pada Baekhyun yang susah payah menelan ludah.

"Apapun." Lirih Baekhyun, namun seketika tatapan terintimidasi itu nampak lebih tenang. Dengan ragu, ia menyentuh bekas luka memar samar di pipi Chanyeol dengan jemari lentiknya. Terasa begitu halus dan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi padamu. Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Tuan Muda Park."

Baekhyun memandang pria yang lebih tinggi, memberikan eye smile berbentuk bulan sabit miliknya. Chanyeol memandang pemandangan di hadapannya itu, tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban apa.

Dalam diam, lelaki pendek itu mengarahkan sepotong bacon ke mulut lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya memberi isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk membuka mulutnya.

Dan entah apa yang merasukinya, Park Chanyeol membuka mulut begitu saja, membiarkan sepotong bacon dan telur menyapa indra pengecapnya. Byun Bekhyun tersenyum lebar memperhatikan itu semua.

Chanyeol mengerang dalam hati.

Sial. Sebenarnya makhluk apa yang sudah ibunya pilih ini?

.

.

.

.

.

\- TBC -

.

.

 **A/N :**

Hi! **mashedpootato** is here with a new fanfic, under titled **The Secret Guardian** ~ :'D

Ide ff ini tercipta waktu dosen sedang njelasin materi kuliah. Entah gimana, aku kepikiran jalan cerita ff ini begitu aja, dan buru-buru deh aku ketik lewat hp. Mungkin ini ada kaitannya juga sama novel **Me Before You** yang malam sebelumnya aku baca untuk kesekian kalinya. Because seriously, I'm falling in love with Will and Louisa. I love their character developments so damn much ;_;

Fyi, aku udah punya gambaran detail cerita buat fanfic ini, alur, konflik, dan karakter tokoh. Tapi berhubung aku masih belum begitu lama baca ff di ffn, aku ga tau apa cerita semacam ini udah ada atau belum. Aku publish ff ini karena ingin tahu tanggapan kalian. Well, ide cerita nggak bakal datang dua kali, kan.

Ff ini rate M dengan beberapa kata-kata kasar dan adegan smut. Tapi berhubung aku lebih suka cerita ber-plot dengan bumbu drama, jadi M rated scenes alias sex dan make-out hanyalah sebagai pemanis setiap beberapa chapter sekali saja :')

Pairing utama di ff ini as always adalah **ChanBaek** , tapi aku kayaknya juga bakal masukkan pairing tambahan yaitu **HunHan** dan **Kaisoo**. Di sini peran Chanyeol memang sedikit jerk dan berontak, sedangkan Baekhyun punya karakter yang tegas namun di sisi lain juga sangat submissive pada tuannya dalam kondisi tertentu.

Buat yang nunggu update **Piece by Piece** dan translated fic **We're Going to be Daddies** , kedua ff itu tetap bakal jalan kok updatenya. Cuma memang enggak dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini, berhubung sekarang aku sedang minggu UTS, banyak tugas, dan juga sedang kurang enak badan. Please bear with me guys :(

Well, ini masih chapter percobaan. So, pretty please leave your comment on review section, jadi aku bisa tahu perlu enggaknya aku lanjut ff yang satu ini~^^

Love love love,

 **mashedpootato ❤**


End file.
